Eternal Portals
by FaQ91
Summary: Zell x OC, this is what happens when a regular boy ends up in a fantasy world YAOI!7th chapter up!possible slash in next chpt
1. Chapter 1: A Legend Begins

* * *

Hiya people out there! This is my first fanfic (and it isn't even in my original language) so please see the bright side to it and review to let me know if I should keep writing! 

Here we go…

Uh yah I forgot; this is a Shounen-ai fic so if U don't like this kinda stuff…read it anyway to make me feel better

Disclaimer:I do not owe anything...well...I owe Ryan(myself)and this story but noting more

Pairing:

ZellxRyan

SquallxRinoa

SelphiexIrvine

Not really involved...theyre just couple.

* * *

**_Eternal_** **_Portals_**

**_Chapter 1: A legend begins_**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I screamed at 10.00 am just as I woke up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA… ough! Why did you do that, you imbecile?" I screamed to my brother as I grabbed the pillow that he threw me.

"When I need a screaming alarm I'll call you, but now it isn't one of those times, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he replied sleepily. "By the way; happy birthday Ryan, but don't start with the…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I interrupted him. I knew he was going to beat me up when he awoke but it was my friggin' birthday. I was finally 15!

It was January. In Argentina it was summer vacations so I went to the club to the pool. Besides, all my friends wanted to give me a "surprise" party. I was kinda sad, like I am for all of my birthdays. As always my dad told me that he would come to visit me; a thing that doesn't happen because he works in Tucuman (a town in Argentina. I live in Mendoza which is kinda far away) and a lot of my friends went on vacations. I was happy that my two best friends were there though. I really don't know what I would do without Jules and Em.

"Happy birthday Ryan!" they said cheerfully. "Hope you like this," Em said as she gave me a package.

"WOW! This is SO COOL! Thanks Em!" I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. She gave me a new swimming suit. "I love swimming."

"Well, I hope you like this the same," Jules said as she gave me a little box.

"NO WAY! HOW DID YOU? WHEN DID YOU? WHERE?" I was amazed. She gave me a big, large, silver chain with a rood inverse (anyone that has played Vagrant Story should know what it is).

"Tee-hee. I saw all your drawings on your school notebooks saying "Rood Inverse" and I thought you would like one well drawn."

"Thanks for everything guys, but I gotta go now. I have to work," I said.

"How sweet; you still think that being a singer in a gay bar is a job," Jules told me in a way that said she didn't approve.

"FIRST OF ALL!" I started, annoyed. "My ex-boyfriend got me that JOB, second of all, not only gay people go to that bar, AND third of all I really like singin'…SO WHAT!"

"Jules, he's got the same temper as you do," Em said as a subtle warning.

"Yah; that's why I like him. Okay you got to go now right? It's getting late."

"Uh; yah. Bye guys," I interrupted her as I went running to the exit.

Heh. I think this is the part when I introduce myself. I was so excited with my birthday and the rood thing and all that I forgot. My name is Ryan Crescent and NOW I'm 15 years old. Everybody says I look older and act even older than that. I'm a mature, funny, moody, intelligent person. Sometimes I get kinda depressed (I'd say almost always.) I have long brown hair (a little bit under my shoulders) and dark brown eyes. I'm tall; about 1.82 meters (that's about 5'10''. I don't really know so if somebody knows please tell me). Well, that's all you need to know so I'll shut up and keep on with the story.)

Before going to work I needed to go to my home to take a shower and change my clothes, so I went there, took a shower and I put my green jean knee-length pants, the chain that Jules just gave me and a dark green t-shirt. Then I stared at a wall on my room. There was something that didn't fit. It was like a cut in the air and when I touched it it waved like water.

"What should I do? OH what the fuck. I don't loose anything trying it right?" I said and then I jumped into the window-like thing. It felt like diving into water but drier and when I touched the floor again I was in a room really different from mine. It had a punching bag next to the bed and three rifles nailed to the wall.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud to myself. "OOOOOOIIIIIIII! IS THERE ANYBODY HERE?" I shouted as loud I could.

"What the fuck!" I heard from behind me. When I turned there was a door opening that I hadn't seen before. From the door came an explosion of steam and from that steam came a young blonde boy with blue eyes, about 1.70 tall, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was kinda pissed.

"THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" the blonde shouted.

"Well…HI! I'm Ryan. Nice to meet ya," I said in a sarcastic way. "I was in MY room and then I saw this window portal thing so I jumped into it and it brought me here." It sounded really stupid out loud.

"YAAH SUURE! And I am a dancing "wendigo"!" he said sarcastically. I didn't really understand what he said.

"Come again? What the fuck is a "wen"…whatever?" I asked aggressively.

"Huh?" he asked as he widened his blue eyes. "You really don't know what a "wendigo" is do you?" he said, surprised.

"Not at all. Is it food? 'Coz I'm really hungry," I said with a smile.

"No; they're monsters, but you can cook them. I don't think they taste good," he replied with a smile too.

"Wait; what do you mean by "monster"? You mean like in a fairy tale right!" I asked unhappily (who wouldn't be unhappy if you knew that there were monsters around you.)

"No! I mean MONSTER like a butt-ugly-friggin'-creature-like thing, but wendigos are especially butt-ugly," he explained. "If you don't know what a monster is you must be from another world. Besides, that explains your funny clothes," he added, lifting an eye brow with a grin.

Then I looked at myself. My clothes had changed. I wasn't wearing knee-length pants and a t-shirt anymore. I was now wearing olive green cargo pants covered in pockets of all shapes and sizes and a dark green t-shirt on top of a white long sleeved shirt, the only thing that haven't changed was the Rood chain in my pants.

"HEY! My clothes might be funny, but at least I'm dressed!" I said, pointing to the towel around his waist. When he looked where I was pointing he looked immediately to me again and blushed.

"Hum…I think you won this point," he said with a scowl. "Lemme get dressed and then we'll talk ok?"

"Ok," I said happily, "but remember, in our first battle…I WON! YEEEEEEEEESSSSAAAA!" I celebrated and started to dance stupidly.

A few minutes later he finished getting dressed. He put on some jeans, a black t-shirt, a red vest and some cool leather gloves. I hadn't noticed the tattoo he had in the left side of his face before. It was really cool.

"Sorry about what happened before. I'm kinda overprotective about my room," he explained. "My name is Zell Dincht. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"A seed?" I said, confused. "OH! So you're going to bloom into a margarita! No wait…you look more like a sunflower," I said as I started to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. Not a flower seed, a SeeD; special forces trained to defeat the sorceresses."

"Oh, wait! Sorceresses? So they can use magic right? And what's that Balamb Garden thing you mentioned?" I asked, really confused. I was more confused than I was at school (well…I usually sleep at school so that wasn't very hard.)

"Yeah, sorceresses use magic, and everyone in the Garden can use magic too. That's one of the classes there, and Gardens are "schools" that train SeeDs and Balamb is this country," he told me like he would if he was explaining something extremely simple to a very complicated person.

"Oh! Now I get it, but there is still a problem. I can't see the portal back to my room, and I think that if my mom finds out that I'm not there she is capable to call the army, policemen and firemen to search for me."

"Hum, I don't know what to do about that," he apologized. "But my friend Quistis might!" he said suddenly, scaring me.

"Really! Well, where is he or she. Let's go ask her!"

"SHE is in the Garden. We can go there. It's nearby but there are monsters on the way there."

"Oh, that's no problem. You'll protect me right?" I asked, lifting an eye brow.

"Hmpf. Now I have to be a babysitter…great," he joked. "C'mon; let's sleep and tomorrow morning we'll go to the Garden, ok?" he proposed.

"Fine by me," I said indifferently.

AN: WEEELL! How about that? Did you like it? Please review with good comments, assurances and opinions. If they're bad leave them for yourselves! JUST KIDDING! Give me the bad things too…like my friend should say… "A writer should always appreciate constructive criticism; it's one of the best ways to becoming a better writer!"(Tanta you're the best luv ya!) Okays! Now I'm leaving BYEEEES! And don't forget, Revieeeew!


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Battles

A/N: So...here goes the 2nd chapter of my ficcy...I've decided that I won't stay waiting for your reviews to update my story but please review

By the way…disgracefully I own nuthin' but my alter ego (Ryan).

Hum, I've already said that this is SHOUNEN-AI (a.k.a. Boy on boy relationship) so if you dont go for that, why are you reading the 2nd chappy?.

I _knew _you want to make me feel better! How sweet! xD

**_Eternal Portals_**

**_Chapter 2_****_: Dreams and Battles _**

"Hmpf. Now I have to be a babysitter…great," he joked. "C'mon; let's sleep and tomorrow morning we'll go to the Garden, ok?" he proposed.

"Fine by me," I said indifferently.

"G'nite" he said as I laid in the guest bed.

"G'nite" I replied and closed my eyes.

Suddenly I started to had a dream, not a new one though, it was a dream I've been having some time ago…First I was in a mall, with some friends, then I see a two boys chatting and laughing., then they stand up and go away. Then the picture changes and shows me running through a storm with a bag in my hand and then knocking the door of a house, this opens showing a girl, just a few years older than me that let me in. Then the picture changes once again…this time shows me resting my free hand in a door---I couldn't hear what was happening but something inside me knew perfectly. I slightly pushed it… it opened slowly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke up with tears on my eyes

"Huh? What's wrong Ryan?" Zell asked sleepily

"Nothing…just a dream" I said as I wiped my tears slightly

"Ok…do you wanna go now or keep sleeping a little while".

"Let's go now…I won't fall asleep again that easily"-I said trying to keep my cool

"We'll eat something and then we leave…ok?" he asked.

"Sure…whatever" I said coldly because of the sleepiness

"You'll get along with Squall very well" He said laughing

"What's a Squall?" I said as I put my pants on

"He's my friend…he's kinda cold and he always says whatever, but he is a nice guy though" he told me

"Oh" I said "What are you going to have for breakfast?" I asked changing subject

"I'm making some hot dogs, do you want some?" He said as it was something perfectly normal

"Hot dogs? For breakfast?" I asked surprised "No thanks…I'll go for some chocolate milk, do you have some?"

"Hum…ya… but I only know how to make hotdogs I never tried to cook anything else" he said in an oops kind of way.

"Man that's lame, I'll make it so don't sweat…as always Ryan has come to save the day!" I said putting a foot on Zell's bed and leading my thumb to my chest.

"And you dare to call ME lame" he said as he pushed me from the bed.

I was quick and I grabbed his wrist in midair, making him land right on top of me. I blushed a little bit, I haven't noticed how pretty he was and now I had his face just a few inches from mine, the blonde blushed too

"Hum…you could get off me by now" I said lowly

"Oops, sorry" he said getting up and blushing a little more

-----

When we finally finished our breakfast we went through a grass field to this so-called Garden

"Wow" I said watching the view "This is awesome! Huh? What's that?" I said pointing at some funky ice thingies that were approaching us

"Remember those monsters I told you about? These are one of them" the blonde boy said in a warning tone

"Remember the you protecting me thing I told you? START DOING IT!" I said somewhat desperate when the icy things approached closer

"Mmkay!" He said playfully and cracked his finger bones "Here we go!" the tattooed boy said as he lunged to one of the moving icicles

"WHAT?" I shouted confused and scared "BARE-HANDED?"

"HELL YEAH" he replied jumping and hitting one of the ice-things on the head

After some kicks and punches the icicle fell disappearing in the air

"See?" Zell said like proving a point "No Pro-UNGH!" A whiplash in the back interrupted him. The whiplash was from the other icy thingy and right after the blonde fell it started to approach me

"NO!" I said full of anger "I'll revenge Zell…I WONT LET YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID!"

After saying that, my mind went blank. It was like somebody pushed my brain aside and started controlling me, I remember what happened tough.

I lifted my right arm pointing at the aggressor and my left arm hold the right one, and then…I just said some words…I cant say I _said_ them, it was more like if somebody used my mouth to say them

"_Flamo arda bruli ali dajmono, flamo arda eklumigi ali malluma!" _alter saying that, a huge fireball busted out from my hand. Then, when the fireball touched the monster, it didn't explode, it was more like the fireball went into the ice monster…and **then** exploded

---

When I had control of myself I leaded a hand to my forehead "_what the heck happened back there_" then I snapped out "Zell!" I said as I ran towards my fainted friend. "Zell…Zell wake up!" He didn't woke but he was breathing though. He had a little red thread of blood in the corner of his lips but it was minor.

"The Garden is near" I thought out loud. "I'll leave you there and wait for you to wake up" I said now to Zell who was still unconscious

When I get to the main entrance of the huge building I looked for some security or something to ask where was the Infirmary, just the, as a reply to my begging a voice came from beside

"Hey! What's wrong?" A security man told me through a glass window

"We went through a monster attack, but that doesn't matter now; I need to go an Infirmary! Where can I find one?"

"Here, I'll let you pass" he said trying to calm me down "Go through the hallway and to your left the first aisle"

"THANKS!" I said from the distance, I ran just as the door opened. I tightened Zell to myself as I climbed up the stairs

I kicked out the front door and ran through the hall towards the dark pink corridor that said "Infirmary"

The door of the infirmary opened with a WHOOSH and in there, there was just a doctor in a desk who got scared from the abrupt entering of the new intruder

"Who do you think you are?" the doctor said annoyed "You can't ju-Oh my!" she said raising a hand to her mouth when she saw Zell unconscious in my back

"I'm sorry for that entrance but I'm in a hurry" I said pointing with my head at the man in my back.

After the doctor had analyzed she said that it wasn't anything bad that Zell just fainted and he was supposed to be awake in a while

"I could tell his friends" The doctor said to me in a reassuring tune

"Huh? Oh no, it's alright. If an hour passes let's tell them" I said snapping from my daydreams "I'll stay with Zell 'till he wake up" I said as I returned to watch the sleeping boy in front of me "_he sure is cute" _I thought

"Hotdogs…" The blonde mumbled in dreams

I replied with a subtle chuckle and holding his hand

"No! Ryan that's **my** hotdog!" he said scowling

"Huh?" I asked out loud to myself. When I understood I laughed "Well, at least he dreams with me…"

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Whoa! That's a page larger than I thought it would be O.o; well, nevermind. Hum if you are reading this I suppose you've already read all the chappy so now as a token for that I'll give you a kiss…hum…actually no, I wont, but if you want a kiss just ask xD. Well, this is all by now, C ya all in chappy 3 BYEEEEEEEEEEES!

_**Ryan: Yaaaay! A break! Finally **_

_**Zell: Hey wanna go for sum hotdogs?**_

_**Me:-Blushing- Yeah sure**_

_**Ryan: HEY! That's not fair! I wanna go too!**_

_**Me: Shuttup you're my alter ego so we have an empathy-like thing…Look -punches himself in the face-**_

**_Ryan: Hey that hurt! -sobbing-_**

**_Me: Really? I wouldn't know ¬¬ walks away with Zell_**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations or sort of

WAAAAAAASSSUUUUUUUUP! Thanks for all your reviews and for all the friggin hits! OMFG! I CANT BELIVE IT 30 HITS! (And only 3 of them review…you are mean -sniff- naah just kiddin) so…I don't know…I'll start my 3rd chappy…and there is a surprise I'll tell everybody at the end of this chappy so don't be a cheater and read the whole chappy coz it's hard to be inspired and stuff ya know!

Disclaimer: hum…if I'd own any of FF8 characters Rinoa wouldn't exist and the game probably would be a shit xD. Oh I only own myself and this ficcy…Yaaaay!

Pairings: Zell/Ryan

Selphie/Irvine (not really important they're coupling just that)

Squall/Rinoa(just this chappy next chappy I'll kill her(not really))

Yeah I'm not forgetting anybody. Quisty and Seifer are single so don't ask

* * *

_**Eternal Portals**_

_**Chapter 3: Explanations…or sort of**_

I looked at the clock suspended in the infirmary wall,"11:45". We left Zell's house at 10:50 and we got to the Garden at 11:20. I was getting worry about Zell who was still sleeping as if nothing happened.

"He will be ok" Dr Kadowaki told me for the 50th time now

No reply from my part, all my attention was on the blonde boy lying in front of me

"Hum, I have to go to do some things. I'll be back in a few minutes" she said leaving the room

"Ngh…" Zell opened his eyes slowly "What happened? Where are we?" The tattooed boy said drowsily and confused trying to sit down

"ZELL!" I said in a mixture of joy and surprise "Zell I'm so glad you're okay!" I said hugging Zell suddenly.

I don't know why I did it. It was something automatic, something involuntary…not that I would regret it though.

The rose of his fingers on my back, which indicated that he was going to hug me back, snapped me into reality. I released Zell and stepped back a few steps

"ZELL YOU'RE SO STUPID!" I said angered (and blushed when I realized that he was going to hug me back) "If you weren't so vainglorious you'd saw the other monster and this whole thing wouldn't happen!"

"W-Whoa!" Zell said really confused "Talking 'bout changes of heart" He said smiling to me

"Hmpf" I said blushing again and looked somewhere else "Can you stand up?" I asked "So we can meet with your friend"

"I think so…" He said standing up and trying to walk a little bit "Yup…it's alright!" He said smiling to me…damn that sparkling smile just melt me

"I think we should wait Dr. Kadowaki and listen to her opinion" Just as I said that the door opened with the same -WHOOSH- and the doctor entered the room

"Zell! You finally woke up" She said surprised

"Heh you sounded just like my mom Doc" He said with a chuckle

"Your friend here was really worried about you" the doctor said looking at Zell in a "you-should-be-proud" kind of way

I tried to look everywhere but Zell or Dr.Kadowaki "Whoa! Really? Well…he **is** a good friend" He said punching my arm playfully. I replied with a shy smile.

"Well, since you woke up I don't think that you should be here anymore, you can leave if you want" The doctor said sweetly

"Okay" Zell said happily "Let's go?" He asked me

"Oky" I said smiling

After that we left the infirmary and Zell leaded me to an elevator thing.

"Hum, Zell…Where are we going?" I asked

"To se Squall. He is the headmaster of the garden since Cid went back to live with Edea" He said simply

"And Cid and Edea are…?" I asked more confused this time

"Sorry, Cid was the headmaster of the Garden 'till we fought against Edea. Edea was the sorceress we where supposed to defeat but she was possessed by another sorceress called Ultemicia and that sorceress lived in the future so we used the powers of one of our friends called Elleone to travel in time to the future. Anyway, we found out that Edea was our Matron in an orphanage and that she and Cid were married…Whoa! I confused myself" He said laughing.

"Yeah and you confused me on the way" I said entering to the elevator "So, this Edea was a sorceress but she was under control of another sorceress. And before that happened she was your matron and she was married with Cid, who was the headmaster before Squall" I repeated

"Yup" He said nodding "Hey Ryan…thanks for worrying 'bout me and all that stuff" He said blushing a little

"No prob... I mean, you're the only friend I have here" I said as the elevator stopped

"Heh, C'mon we should get going" he said leaving the elevator. I followed him

We entered to a wide office there was a brown haired boy sitting on a desk doing some paperwork

"Zell" the brunette said "What's wrong? You were supposed to be in Balamb in your house" he asked

"I was, but then he appeared on my room saying something 'bout he was from other world or something" he said pointing at me with the head

"And you're here because…?" He asked Zell

"Coz I wanted to talk 'bout this with Quistis" He explained "Besides I wanted to introduce the whole gang to Ryan"

"And I suppose you're Ryan, right?" He said to me as he stood "Nice to meet you, Ryan. I'm Squall Leonhart" He said shaking my hand. He was a tall boy about 5''8' length, he had a scar which went from his forehead to the right side of his nose and he had beautiful icy blue eyes

"Yup, Ryan Crescent. Nice too meet you too" I replied with a smile

"Okay so I'll call everybody else" the brunette said going to a mic placed on his desk

"Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe and Rinoa Heartilly please report to the headmaster's office" Squall said to the mic and an amplified version of his voice came from below

5 minutes later the elevator opened again and 4 people entered the room.

"SQUUUUAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYYYY!" A female voice screamed from the elevator and a light blue blur ran towards Squall who had an "oh-my-god-not-again" look in his face

"Oh squally. I've missed you so much!" A black haired girl said hugging the brunette so tight that he couldn't breathe

"Oh come on Rinoa we saw each other this morning!" The boy replied

"You don't have to be so rude, Squall" A tall, cowboy-like dressed boy commented "What did you want?"

"We need to talk to Quistis" Zell replied instead of Squall who was chocking because of the girl's hug

"…To me?" a blonde woman just a few inches taller than Zell asked confused "If you had to talk to me why did you called all of us?"

"-cough-Ri-noa let…me…GO!" Squall, whose skin was turning purple, ordered angry. After taking some breath he said "I called you all because Zell wanted to introduce Ryan"

"Erm, Hi!" I said shyly

All the 4 new people turned to see me.

"Hi!" the girl who was hugging (-cough-strangling-cough-) Squall, said and came to kiss me "I'm Rinoa Heartilly, nice to meet you" she was an average sized, black haired girl. She had hazel eyes, just like mine.

After Rinoa, a short, cute, emerald eyed brunette came to me with a big smile "Hiya!" she said happily and kissed me on the cheek "My name is Selphie Tilmitt, nice to meet you Ryan!" she said with a giggle.

"Hello, I'm Irvine Kinneas" The tall cowboy said to me as she shook my hand "Nice to meet you" He was a couple of inches taller than me, he had long auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Ryan" the blonde woman said "My name is Quistis Trepe, pleased to meet you" she said smiling.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all" I said looking to all the people.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about, Zell" Quistis asked

"Oh, yeah, it's about Ryan" He started "He said he comes from other dimension. Hum I think it would be easier to understand if he explains it" After saying that all of them turned to see me once again

"Ok, So, I was in my house, actually, I was going to work as a singer in a club but that doesn't matters. Then I sense like something doesn't fit and I watch at a wall in my room. When I touched I it started to wave like water so I jumped through it and ended up in Zell's room and when I tried to go back to my world I couldn't see the portal back…that's all" I said trying not to forget any detail.

"I see" the blonde woman said in a comprehensive way "I've read lot of theories about parallel dimensions and other worlds…but none of them were proved" she said more to herself that to the rest

"Well, I guess we have a really good one" Selphie said with a big smile

"And what do you want to know?" Quistis asked to me

"I was wondering if there is some way to go back to my world" I said

"Oh, I'm sorry but I can't help you, I don't know how…But…"

"But?" I asked hopeful

"We should ask Diablos, since he controls time and space I think he should know something" she replied

"Who is Diablos?" I asked, once again, confused

"Diablos is a GF who controls time and space" Squall replied "Who haves him junctioned?"

"Wait! What in heavens name is a GF?" I enquired

"Tee-hee, its obvious you're from other world" Selphie giggled "GF stands for Guardian Force, they are like spirits that help us either in battle or in things we ask them" she explained "And I'm the one who haves him junctioned" she added turning to Squall "Should I call him?"

"Please" he replied with a nod

"Okay! Here we go!" she said closing her eyes and stretching her arms "_Diablos!_"

After she said that a ball of darkness descended from the skies. When the ball was about 2 feet over the floor it disintegrated into small particles which transformed into little bats. From the ball emerged a devilish like creature

"AAAH!" I screamed panicked

"Don't worry" Zell whispered "He is a good guy, like us" He said giving me one of his melting smiles (okay he made me stop worrying but now who the hell is going to wipe out the drool form my mouth)

"Mmkay" I managed to say

"I sense great powers in here" The bat creature said with a deep voice "What can I do for you, my Master?"

"I want you to talk about dimensions" the brunette ordered.

I found funny how such a short cute little thing could order a thing like Diablos.

"What do you want to know?" The GF enquired

"Actually, I would like you to listen to Ryan now" she replied pointing at me

The creature turned to me and asked again "What do you want to know?"

"First of all…why is possible to travel through dimensions and why I can see the portals?" I asked shyly

"Only the most powerful persons can see the portals that divide the dimensions" Diablos said "The reason that makes dimension traveling possible is the time comprehension"

"But…" Rinoa said "We prevented the time comprehension"

"You had done that indeed, but Ultemicia could damage the time and space very slightly with her last breath of power…that damage wasn't enough to destroy anything but it was enough to alter the time and space creating intra-dimensional bonds" he replied

"I see" I said analyzing what Diablos just said "And why is it that I can't go back to my dimension?"

"You can, the only thing you can't do is use the same portal, these intra-dimensional bonds are very weak, and they can only be used once" He explained

"Ok I think that's enough" I said to Selphie

"Okay…Diablos you can leave know" she replied

"Yes, My Master…only one more thing. _La povô Eternum il veki. Gulfiki na dê __naskiĝinta kun li brugo mortis__"_ After saying that the GF disappeared in an explosion of particles/bats.

"Hum…" I started "I slept through my weird GF language class, did anyone understood what he just said?" I asked confused by the ninth time in one day. Everyone replied with denial gests "I thought so" I replied

"Ryan, I have a question…" Zell started "What did you do when the monsters knock me out?"

"Huh? Which monsters?" Irvine asked

"On the way here some funky icy monsters attacked us and knocked Zell out" I started "It's kinda weird to explain what happened next, I felt like somebody else were saying words from my mouth"

"Something like "Firaga" or "Aero" or something like that?" Quistis enquired

"No, it was like what Diablos just said, like a phrase in some funky language, and after I said it I shoot a huge fireball and the monster exploded" I explained

"I-It cannot be! A Golden mage?" The blonde woman exclaimed surprised

"A what?" Squall asked looking as confused as everybody else was

"A Golden mage, I've read about very powerful magic wielders who can create magic out from words" Quistis explained

"Am I one of those gold thingies? Cool" I said smiling

"Anyway" Squall said "If you're going to say here, we need to find you somewhere to sleep"

"I am, at least until I find another portal…"

"The problem is that it's the middle of the school year here, and all the dorms are occupied"

"Hum. He could sleep in my dorm…its kinda big for only one person" Zell proposed

"Are you okay with that?" Squall said turning to me

"Gimme food and a place to sleep and I'll be happy" I joked

"Heh, okay, so you will sleep with Zell in his dorm since now. It's about time to lunch so we should get going to the cafeteria"

* * *

A/N: YAAAAAAAAAY! Chappy 3 finished! Thank you all for reading it (even if you only did it for the surprise, or if you cheated because I'll get a hit so…nyah!) so the big badass surprise is….TOMORROW IM GOING TO EAT ICE CREEEEAAM! Haha no, the big surprise it's going to keep as one until next chappy ;) so now you'll have to read it too. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil 

**_Rinoa: What is the surprise, pleeeaasee teeelll meeee –puppy face-_**

_**Me: Shuttup bitch**_

**_Rinoa: You're mean -sniff-_**

_**Squall: Are you retard or something? He told you to shuttup!**_

_**Rinoa: Squally-pooh you too?**_

_**Squall: STOP CALLING ME STUPID NAMES THE NAME'S SQUALL S-Q-U-A-L-L!**_

**_Rinoa: You're mean too…I don't like you anymore, at least I have Irvine or Zell to replace you _**

_**Selphie: HELL NO! you stay away from MY Irvine you bitch**_

_**Ryan: Touch Zell and I'll chop you into little pieces-grabs a scythe-**_

**_Rinoa: -Crying- nobody likes meeee TT-TT. Huh? What's that -points at the sky- _**

_**CCCRRAAASSSHHH a piano came out from the sky and collided with Rinoa **_

_**-everybody looks at me-**_

**_Me: Oops…my bad, well, nobody is going to miss her, right?_**

**_Squall: Nuh-uh_**

**_Selphie: Not really...YAAAAAAAY! flying pianos!_**

**_Ryan: Hell no…she wanted to touch MY Zell_**

A/N: wow…thatwas supposed to be a "little" chat…I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer to kill Rinoa…anyWAY see ya all in next chappy


	4. Chapter 4: PAAAARTAAAY!

Hiya! Hum...so...this is chappy 4! If you're reading this I assume you already read that I don't own anything and this is a Shounen Ai fic. I don't really care 'bout flames but I wont tolerate any flame saying something 'bout Shounen Ai or that I didn't say it would be that coz if you post a flame like that I'll use it to cook brownies and give them to people who makes good reviews (Yaaaay!)

So…as always I'll say: I don't owe anything but myself and this ficcy! Kiba is my friends alterego so meh!

To my reviewers: HIIIIIIIIIIIII! I love you all thanks for being so nice and review! I'll give you all homemade cake! Wait…I'd better not…I need you alive! xD

Nevermind…I'll shuttup and keep on with the story

_**Eternal Portals**_

_**Chapter 4: PPAAARRTAAAY!**_

"C'mon" Zell tapped his foot impatiently "I want sum hotdogs!"

"Huh? You're that anxious and just because of some hotdogs?" I asked surprised

"'Course, Balamb hot dogs are the best!" He said with a wide smile

"Hey, hotdog boy it's your turn" I said with a grin

"Oh…Hum…Sorry" He said turning to the cafeteria lady scratching his neck in apology "I want 4 hotdogs!" The blue eyed boy said taking some money from his pockets. "What do you want Ryan" He said turning his head to me "Since you dun' have any money I'll buy you lunch"

"Oh…You don't have to" I said smiling gently. "But you're already doing it so buy me 4 hamburgers PLEASE" I said giving Zell a puppy face

"Okay, okay…just don't give me that face" He said blushing. He turned again to the lady

"Also give me 4 hamburgers and 2 large sodas" The blonde ordered. "Thank you"

"So…" I started while we were searching for a seat

"What's wrong?" The tattooed looked at me with inquiring eyes

"Hum, nuthin' I was just trying to make a conversation" I said shyly

"Oh! Look! There are Squall and the others" He said happily waving his hand to the guys

"Oh" I said somewhat disappointed "_Damn…I was hoping to lunch alone with Zell_"

"Wow" Irvine said as I took my plate with the hamburgers "Are you going to eat THAT"

"Yup!" I said smiling widely "And I bet I can eat all of them AND the soda in less than 10 minutes!"

"I bet I can do it before you!" Zell said in a daredevil way

"Tee-hee" Selphie giggled "Okay then I should be your referee! Ready…Set…GO!" As she said that we both started to eat at an inhuman speed rate.

"No…this can't be, Zell finally found a match at eating hotdogs!" Irvine exclaimed surprised

Suddenly people approached to see the competence. People stared at us with a mix of amazement and repugnance in their faces.

Eventually I lost the competition because a hiccup attack that I had

"YEEEEEEEEEES-AH! I WON!" Zell said jumping around happily

"Hpmf! it's unfair I had a hiccup attack" I said scowling "Besides, I don't have anything to give to you"

"Don't worry…I'll find something" he said with a malicious grin

"Anyhow" Squall started "After lunch come with me to a class so you'll know more about the Garden when you start here tomorrow"

"Kay! But I was thinking on something…since you people are the top best in the garden…you could give me some particular classes"

"Hey! That's a pretty good idea! Since you don't know shit about this world instead of starting in kindergarten we will teach you!" Zell said in a hyper tone

"Hum, Zell is right" Quistis admit it in a hard-to-believe expression "We could teach him something particular every day…"

Suddenly a bell started to clang announcing the end of the lunch time

-O-o-O-o-O-

Squall leaded me to a class full of students.

"Good days Instructor Leonhart!" they all say in unison

"Good morning class, you may sit now" He said "This time we have a special announcement to make, Ryan please come here" He said turning to me "He is Ryan Crescent from tomorrow he is going to study with you" He said to the class. Then he turned to me "Go sit next Showa" the brunette told me pointing at a violet haired boy.

I walked trough the classroom to my assigned desk.

"Hi" I said politely as I sat down.

"Hi" the purple haired boy replied shyly "I'm Kiba Showa" he said stanching a hand in greeting "Nice to meet you"

"I'm Ryan Crescent. It's nice to meet you too" I replied.

Kiba was a boy with short, violet (purple-ish) hair, emerald green eyes and he was about 5'6'' length

After that the class passed relatively quickly. Squall was the instructor; the class was about some junction thing I didn't understood very well. Anyway in the break I hanged out with Zell and Selphie and the others.

"Hi Ryan!" Zell said happily

"How was your first class?" Quistis asked

"It was good! I found the junction thing very interesting, but I didn't understand some things" I replied "But anyway, did I behave good Squall?" I asked innocently

"…No" he said cutting "You were really chatty with Showa. He is an excellent student so I wouldn't like you to make him go down"

"Okay, okay, I get it I'll talk with Kiba only in breaks" I said "Hey, look, there he goes! I'll call him…HEY KIBA!" I shouted the loudest I could. The emerald eyed boy turned quickly and came where we were.

"Ryan! Hi!" He said smiling gently "Oh!" Kiba said blushing a little when he saw the icy eyed brunette "Hi H-headmaster…" he said blushing into a deep red

"Hi Showa" Squall said in a sweet tone (It wasn't SWEET but coming from Squall any friendly tone is sweet)

"Hey, are you doing something later? You could take me on a tour through the Garden!" I asked to the violet haired boy

"Actually" Quistis began "You should go to an armory and pick a weapon…you can't survive without one in this world" she said

"Hum…okay, but, where I can find an armory?" I asked

"There is one in Balamb" Kiba said "But you'll need to take someone with you to get there"

Selphie said in secret something to Rinoa (A/N: I know she revived TT-TT I need her later in the story) who said something in secret to Squall "Okay, Showa you are allowed to leave the Garden with Ryan" the icy eyed brunette said to him with a grin

"W-Who me?" Ryan said surprised "I'm not even a SeeD I'm still training!"

"I know, but you have to go with Ryan, besides you two can take care of yourselves"

"Yeah sure, I am really useful even though I don have a weapon and I can't control my powers!" I said sarcastically

"Oh don't be so pessimistic… you two will do it great!" Rinoa said cheerfully

Both, Kiba and I looked at her with the same go-to-hell expression

"Fine, let's go" I said emotionless

"Okay, I just have to go for my Gunblade, then we can go" the emerald eyed said as emotionless as I did

-O-o-O-o-O-

We got to Balamb relatively fast, monsters didn't attacked this time, on the way there Kiba and I got to know each other more, he was a nice boy, he was all shy and blushy.

"So…Where is the armory?" I asked innocently

"It's right there turning on that corner" He said pointing a corner just in front of Zell's house "C'mon, let go" The purple haired told me as he started walking toward the armory

-O-o-O-o-O-

--Meanwhile in Garden—

"So, why did you wanted us to be here while Ryan was gone" Squall asked to Selphie

"Because, I wanted to throw a welcome party for Ryan!" She replied with a hyper smile

"Hey! That's not a bad idea! It's been a long time sine we don't have a party" Irvine said

"Yeah I don't know how I survived a day without a party…AFTER two parties in a row" Rinoa said sarcastically

"Ow! Come on Rin! That wasn't a party PARTY it was more like a ball celebrating Ultemicia's death" Selphie said "And the other one was Laguna's birthday!"

"Kinda weird how we defeat Ultemicia exactly at 12:00 pm" Quistis said thoughtfully

"Yup, Exactly on January 4th!" Rinoa said happily

"ANYWAY!" Selphie shouted suddenly scaring the hell out of everyone "Zell, you're Ryan's best friend here so your task will be lead him to the Quad. Irvine, Rinoa you two are the most sociable person in Garden so join a FEW guests for the party. Squall, Quistis you two will gather drinks, you know, Beer, Sodas, Water, and Alcohol…everything you can take! And I'm going to decorate the Quad"

"You take parties way too seriously Selphie" Quistis said in a joking tone

-O-o-O-o-O-

-Back at the armory-

"So…" Kiba started "…Which weapon would you like?"

"Huh? I have to chose? I don't know! I never used a weapon before, in my world there aren't monsters so we don't use weapons"

"This will be a loooong day" The armory employee said

"Just close your eyes and concentrate. That way will be easier for you to pick a weapon"

"Okay" I said closing my eyes and concentrating. "_Come on, I need a weapon to defend those who care about me here, I never had such people in my world so I have to protect those people who live in this world!_" I thought and suddenly I started to feel like an energy flowing from my body.

When I opened my eyes a couple of Sais was floating in front of me, emanating this golden light from them.

"Okay, this is really weird" the violet haired said looking oddly at the floating Sais

"I think I chose them…in my mind" I said as oddly as Kiba's expression was

When I grab them, the same golden sparkle that was flowing from the Sais covered my arms, and then it went to my head and after my head it covered all my body.

"What was that?" I asked "Suddenly I know how to use these things" I said both confused and amazed

"Those things are called Sais, they are just 20 Gil, both" The employee said

"Okay we'll buy them" Kiba said as he took some weird looking coins out from his pocket "…15, 18 Gil…20! Here you go" He said leaving the coins in the desk and leaving the store. I followed him

"Hey Kiba, I'm a little tired could we sit on that bench a few minutes?" I asked politely

"Hum…sure" the emerald eyed replied shyly

"So…where do you come from?" He asked as we sat down

"Hum…tricky question, hum I come from another world, the country I came from is called Argentina"

"Oh…I come from Galbadia, I'm a transferred student, but you don't know where is it do you?" he asked with a smirk

"Not a clue…" I replied honestly with a smile "And have you ever…WOW" I said interrupting myself following with my eyes to a super hot boy who was coming out from the house next to Zell's

"SO CUTE!" Kiba said and immediately we both covered our mouths and blushed

"No way…are you gay too?" I said amazed

He widened his emerald eyes and covered my mouth "Shhh! Not that loud!"

"Heh…come on! So what if somebody hear us…we can kick their asses huh?" I said with a confident smile

"I-I guess you're right" he said blushing "Hum, I think we should get going now"

"Okay" I said placing a brown bang behind my right ear "Let's go!"

-O-o-O-o-O-

The way back to the Garden was easy except for an attack of a swarm of super sized mosquitoes who Kiba called "Bite Bugs"; it was a good chance to start using my Sais though.

When we got to the Garden, Zell was waiting for me leaning on the directory board

"Hey Kiba, Ryan!" He greeted friendly "Ryan, you wanted to go for a Garden tour didn't you?" He said suddenly

"Hum…yeah" I said thinking "_What's up with him? Heh…Zell is such a lame actor_"

"Great! I can lead you then, besides, I wanted to go to the training center a little while" Zell said with joy

"Ok, I guess you should get going by now. Bye Kiba!" I said shaking his hand "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Ryan! See ya!" He greeted and started to walk away to his dorm

"So…we should get going" The blonde boy told me

"Okay" I said cheerfully

After about 15 minutes we were going to our dorm, only to find a note which said: _"Zell, Ryan I'm so sorry but I couldn't find any extra bed so that means you two will have to share bed. Bye! Squall. P.S. Please don't kill me. "_ Both Zell and I saw each other blushing.

"I don't have a-any problem" Zell said turning into a deeper red "I mean…you're not going to rape me, do you?" he forced a smile

"I don't think so. But if you dare to touch me ill cut your penis" I joked "C'mon let's continue the Tour"

We walked 10 more minutes and my blonde guide stopped in front of a big hallway.

"This is the Quad; here we celebrate the parties and dances and all that stuffs" He said "Let's enter!" he said as he started to cross the hallway

"Hey wait for me!" I said following him

The sea-blue eyed opened the double doors and…

"SURPRISE!" A crowd of people shouted cheerfully

"What the..." I started pretending to be surprised

"Ryan!" Selphie waved cheerfully "This is a welcome party for you! Come on I'll introduce you to everyone!" The hyper brunette said as she grabbed my wrist and started to lead me running through the entire quad.

"These are Cid and Edea Kramer" She said stopping in front of a mid-age couple

"Hi, pleased to meet you" I said politely

"Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ryan. Quistis told us about you" Edea said. She was a beautiful lady; even tough her age she didn't looked older than 30

"Yes, indeed" Her husband, Cid, said "Quistis told us that you were one of the few Golden Mages left, and that you came from another world".

"Hum. Yeah, well we have to be going now!" Selphie said starting to drag me again towards another little group of people

"BYEE! NICE TO MEET YOU!" I shouted waving my free hand

Selphie stopped now in a group of three young persons two good looking boys and a pretty girl "These are Raijin Fuujin and Seifer"

"Nice to meet you, y'know" Raijin said shaking my hand, he was a good looking, muscular, tan skinned, tall man

"It's nice to meet you too" I said smiling gently

"Hi, I'm Fuujin, nice to meet you" The short, silver haired girl said giving me a little kiss

"The pleasure is mine" I said politely

"Hello, I'm Seifer Almasy, nice to meet you" A cute, tall, blonde man said, he was pretty but he seemed somewhat cocky

"Ryan Crescent, nice to meet you" I said as I felt something dragging me again

"We have to go now!" Selphie said

Now she stopped ion another group of three

"Hi, I'm Ryan Crescent, nice to meet you" I said giving a little bow

"Hello, I am Kiros Seagill; these are Laguna Loire and Ward Zabac" A tall, dark skinned, man told me politely

"Hello Ryan, nice to meet you" Laguna said, he was tall and long haired, he had a pleasant look in his face

"…" Ward "said"

"He says that he is pleased to meet you" Kiros explained

Ward was a really tall man; about 7 feet tall and he looked strong

"Okay! There is only one more left! Bye guys!" Selphie said cheerfully and started to pull me again

Selphie stopped this time in front of a young lady who was chatting happily with Quistis

"Hi!" She said gently

"Hi. I'm Ryan, nice to meet you" I greeted tenderly

"My name is Elleone, pleased to meet you" she said as she gave me a soft kiss on the cheek

The party was pretty funny, I had a great time and I got along very well with the people there. Kiba was there too, it seems that Selphie found him on his way to his dorm and invited him.

It was about 2am and people started leaving, soon there was only 3 or 4 people including me and Zell. Soon we decided it was too late and went to our dorm, taking with us a few beers (being a few 5 or 6 bottles).

-O-o-O-o-O-

"Hey Zell, thanks for that party" I said as we entered to his dorm

"You should thank Selph, it was her idea" He told me

We started to drink the beers and before we could notice it the both of us were drunk as hell. Since that moment I couldn't remember anything 'till…

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wanna know what happens next? Well, wait till 5th chappy then! YAAAY! More suspense! Alright… wow! This one was long! AAAAAAARRRGHHH! My fingers huuurt! But you don't care do you?

Ok I'll shuttup now…BYEEEEEES

_**Kiba: Hi Fa-q! Thanks for putting me in your ficcy!**_

_**Me: OOOW no problem! I need allies in my Kill-Rinoa campaign**_

_**Kiba: YAAAAAY! Kill-Rin Kill-Rin Kill-Rin Kill-Rin!**_

_**Zell: zZzZzZzZzZ**_

_**Ryan: OMFG! How can you sleep in a time like this!**_

_**Me: It's 12:43 in the morning for god sake let him sleep!**_

_**Ryan: Yeah but now our empathy thing wont let me sleep if his snoring is just in your ear!**_

_**Kiba: Talking of this…there is something I would like to discuss with you…whispers to my ear**_

**_Me: Uh-huh…I see…. OH! You naughty boy!...fine I'll do what I can ;D_**


	5. Chapter 5: Practice leads to Perfection

Hi to all my fans, hum...sorry for updating so late it's just that I had the greatest writer's block in human history,

Anyway…I'm writing again so…BE AFRAID…VEEERY AFRAID…hehehe just kidding…ok now lets see a lot more of ZellxRyan cuteness! YAY!

Ok…there is a little thing that shows me how many ppl read my story…and how many actually REVIEW it…its not the same number…I WANT IT TO BE THE SAME NUMBER!...PPL START REVIEWING! At least to show me you've read my story please?

**_Eternal Portals_**

**_Chapter 5: Practice leads to Perfection_**

I was sleeping warm and cozy when sunlight woke me up. I opened my eyes slightly and then I widened my eyes with surprise.

The first thing I saw was Zell, we were holding each other sweetly and he was leaning his head on my chest. I blushed and leaned my head on Zell's and closed my eyes again…I don't know why but I was enjoying that.

"Am I falling in love?" I thought to myself "No! Not after what happened…not after what I promised to myself" I thought and passed my check through the Zell's head. Then I saw his face. Opening my eyes slowly I saw Zell doing the same, widening his eyes as he saw me.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" We both shouted and jumped to our respective sides next to the bed.

"You were hugging me!" Zell said all blushed and angry "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU HUGGING ME!" Ok…he wasn't blushing; he was red with anger I suppose.

"Hum…You where hugging me too and if I remember well you were leaning your head on my chest" I said calmly.

"Hum...I…" Zell said, blushing and calming down.

"I suppose we got drunk yesterday and fell asleep like that…" I said in an explicative way.

Zell blushed even more "Did we…hum…sleep together? I mean…SLEEP together."

I blushed as well "EW! No! Look, if we slept together we should be naked right? But we are not, we are in underwear… "

"Oh" Zell said in an embarrassed tone.

"Zell…" I started "…Where can I take a shower? I really need one."

"Hum…the bathroom is over there. There is a towel there," he replied, pointing at one door. "If there's anything else just ask."

"Actually…hum…would you mind coming with me? ...That sounded totally perverted hehehe…" I said blushing "I meant…I'm really shy and I feel weird bathing in someone else's house all alone."

"It's ok, no problem," the blonde replied blushing too.

When we entered the bathroom I was surprised to see that the shower wasn't covered by a curtain as I thought it would be. It was covered by a large panel of glass that had a single stained stripe that would cover me from my knees to a little above of my navel.

I entered the shower and took off my underwear and threw it to a random place outside and started to shower.

We were quiet all the time…so quiet that I totally forgot that Zell was on the other side. So when I went out the shower I just walked naked near him grabbed the towel and started to dry myself. When I saw him sitting behind me in the mirror I was scared like hell and then blushed.

"What are you looking at?" I said, putting the towel around my waist.

"Your ass," he said joking. "There isn't much more to see if you put in front of me and start to shake it."

"Hehehe…but I'm sure you really enjoyed it," I joked back.

"Anyway…this will sound somewhat weird, but, could you lend me some underwear?" I asked

"Huh?" He said with a confused face... (OOOOOOOOOOOW HE LOKS SOOOO CUTE WITH THAT FACE slaps himself focus you stupid FOCUS!)

"You don't expect me to use the same underwear again, do you?" I said in a "duh" way

"Well…you're right…but its still gross," he nodded.

"Hell yeah it is! But it's the only thing I can do…"

"Tch. Fine, grab some from that drawer," Zell said, pointing somewhere.

"Thanks!" I said, taking the towel from around my waist and went to the drawer. When I took the towel off, I could swear that Zell was about to nosebleed. Hehehe.

When I was all dressed again (with the same clothing; something I prefer not doing but…what the fuck…) I was on my way to my classroom when somebody bumped into me

"Oh! Sorry…I wasn't…" I started but then I saw the person who bumped into me "…YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE….GET OFF ME!" I shouted in anger…It wasn't just anybody who just bumped onto me…it was my fucker of an ex boyfriend …OR at least he looked just like him.

"Huh? What's wrong with you….OH! You are the new guy. We are in the same class. The name's Yuki," he said, somewhat confused. "But I could stay on top of you…" he added with a kinky smile

Yuki was exactly like my ex boyfriend. He was about two inches shorter than me, had tan skin, short dark curly hair, but Yuki had green eyes while my ex had brown. Anyway…

"Heh…I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," I said, smiling. "What do you mean by staying on top of me?"

"You're pretty…" he said, stroking my hair and smiling. "I want to kiss you"

"Hum…thanks but…hum…I'll pass…" I said blushing

Before I could notice Yuki was kissing me. He was a pretty good kisser. Guess what? Just like my ex boyfriend! Even the taste of his lips…WAIT! WHAT THE HELL? NO ONE CAN KISS ME IF I DON'T WANT THEM TO! So I just pushed him away

"What the fuck? Don't kiss me!" I said as I ran away to my classroom and sat in my desk next to Kiba.

"Hey Ryan! What's wrong?" He asked, concerned by my accelerated breathing.

"The clone of my ex boyfriend just kissed me" I said with a mixture of sadness and anger. All those memories I was holding down there just popped out again!

"Oh…Who?" The violet haired said confused

"Him," I said, nodding towards Yuki as he entered the room.

"Oh, he is cute…why is bad that he kissed you" Kiba asked more confused

I sighed "You wouldn't understand it" And then I just went through my classes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Before I could even blink the day ended and it was Saturday meaning I had to start with my particular classes. First of all I had my swordsmanship classes with Squall, Then aiming with Irvine, Healing magic with Rinoa, Offensive Magic with Selphie, then GF using and Junctioning with Quistis and finally, Hand to hand combat with Zell( Why finally? sniff)

I was entering to the Training Room when Squall waved at my from the entrance

"Hey Ryan, are you ready to begin your training" Squall said grabbing a rapier and giving me another one

"Since the day I had born!" I said grabbing the rapier Squall gave me "Why not my Sais?"

"Ok, you will have to train with different weapons because you never know if you end up in a fight having to defend yourself with a different weapon"

"That makes sense. En Garde!" I said lunging at Squall and gave some attacks but Squall was more skillful and blocked me

"Hey, you're really good!" Squall said amazed with my skills and countering my last attack

"Thanks. I studied fencing for a year" I replied blocking a downward slash he gave and throwing a vertical thrust that he avoided

"You're really good for studying just for a year" He said cutting horizontally

"Thanks again, I guess that I know how to handle weapons when I touch them. That happened with my Sais" I said going back "So…Are you ready to lose Squall"

"I doubt you could beat me" He replied with a confident grin

"Just watch me!" I said lunging at Squall and threw an upwards hard slash which was blocked by Squall's rapier then I forced my rapier a little more

"Wasn't I supposed to lose with that?" Squall chuckled

"Nope, not with this, this is nothing but a way to make you vulnerable" I said finishing my upward cut pushing Squall a little bit and then I turned quickly in my ankles and gave a fast, downwards cut in his rapier making him release it. Then I grabbed it from the floor quickly and pointed my rapier to Squall's neck

"See, you lost" I said smiling and took my rapier far from his neck

"Wow! I sub estimated you! You're not really good, you're outstanding!" He said wiping some of his sweat

"What!" I said blushing "No way! I'm just something above the average…just that"

"Ryan, you don't need to be modest with things you actually are good at" Squall said smiling at me

"Hum, thanks Squall, I'll keep that in mind" I said as I walked out the training center

Just as I stepped out the place Selphie bumped onto me

"RYAN! HI!" She said cheerfully "How was the training? Did Squall beat you up? Man, I'm going to kill him" The brunette said incredibly fast

"…How can you talk without breathing?" I said amazed

Selphie giggled "People usually ask me that. Anyway! How was the training?"

"Ask Squall I gotta to Irvine's classes. Bye!" I said and ran away

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked through the hallways towards Irvine's room which I hadn't any clue about where the hell was it, so I kept searching just to find (C'mon guess it's not that difficult) Yuki (Hah! You probably thought Zell but no! MWAHAHAHAHA I'm so unpredictable! I'll shut up if you make me homemade cookies!)

"Ryan! Wait!" He said grabbing my wrist "About what happened earlier…I'm sorry….usually I'm not like that..."

"Don't worry…I over reacted" I said smiling "Besides you kiss really well!" I joked "We could always be friends…"

"…And maybe something more…" He said getting closer to me

"Yuki, wait…" I said pushing him "No, you remind me to certain person who fucked me up really bad…I don't think we could be together and don't remember him. Sorry..."

"It's ok" he said sadly "I-I understand…"

Suddenly Irvine came out from the hallway on my back

"Hey Ryan! I was looking for you, ready to practice?" the cowboy asked

"Yeah sure! Um…bye Yuki" I said waving my hand and left with Irvine to the Training Center again

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So…" Irvine started after he placed a lot of targets around the center "Are you ready? Grab that bow and start" He continued calmly

"Why does everyone talk like I've got any fucking idea of what I have to do?" I thought out loud as I grabbed the bow

"Hehehe, sorry It's just that, like, everyone here needs at least some skills" He said smiling as he took his jacket out "Here, I'll help you" then he placed himself behind me and helped me to get my bow ready grabbing both of my hands and getting close to me "Are you good aiming?"

"Worse than a mole with dark glasses" I replied blushing…why all the boys are so fucking hot here?

"Okay…I'll help" He said to me confident "Control your pulse, that could make you miss" he said making me pull the arrow a little bit "Concentrate on your target" he whispered to my ear, I did as well…or at least I tried "and…shoot!" He said making me release the arrow…which missed the target…

"You didn't concentrate" He scolded

"I trie…did!" I said

"Come on…let's try again…" He said getting my bow ready for me again "Pulse…Concentrate…and Shoot remember that"

"Okay"

"I'm going to release you hand and let you shoot…okay?"

"Fine" With that he released my hands and stayed there behind me

"Concentrate on your target, there isn't anything else but you and the target…shoot when you're ready" he whispered to my ear

"Pulse…" I recalled as I controlled it "…Concentrate…" I said as I pointed my arrow making it and the target look like one thing there's nothing more…just me and the target… I thought "Shoot!" I said releasing the arrow which hit the target with an incredible speed

"Wow! Good job Ryan!" He said patting my shoulder

I giggled "It's all because of you" We both laughed

-"Actually it WAS a good job"

-"GO RYAN!"

-"Quite impressive" 3 female voices chanted from behind

When we turned we saw Rinoa, Selphie and Quistis standing there watching at us (you figure which one said what)

"Hello ladies" Irvine said kissing Selphie's hand "What brings such a cute threesome like you over here"

Selphie giggled "Oh, cut it off Irvine, we are here to teach Ryan how to use magic" Quistis said in a scolding tone"

"Come on Quisty! You don't have to be so harsh!" Selphie whined

"Could we start now! I have some shopping to do!" Rinoa said tapping her foot "Squall is going to LOVE our new matching shirts!" she giggled and we all gave her a stare (like in "¬¬") as Irvine walked out the training center

"Ok let's start" Quistis said "First of all we will give you some of our magic so you can use it" said that the 3 femmes went in a praying-like position and then shards of light of all of the colors and shapes went from their bodies to mine

"That tickles" I said smiling

"Ok we are going to practice offensive magic first!" Selphie said cheerfully "All you need here is concentration, confidence and visualization" She said going all serious

"Hum…okay?"

"You have to concentrate on the spell and the target, you have you have confidence in that you're going to success and you have to visualize yourself casting the spell" She explained

"Come on…try it! Cast a "Fire" spell!"

"Sure…hum…" I raised a hand towards one of the targets, next I closed my eyes and thought on a target being hit by a fireball and burning "…_Fire!_" I chanted and a huge fireball came out from my hand and exploded with a great fire explosion when it hit the target

"It cannot be!" Quistis whispered "That Fire spell had the power of a Firaga…not even Rinoa's spells are that powerful"

"YAY! You did it in your first try! Good boy, have a cookie!" She said patting my head and handing a cookie

"Selphie he is NOT a dog" Quistis said leading a finger to her temple

"I know but he deserves a prize" She replied smiling

"Yay! A cookie!" I said happily and grabbed the cookie and ate it "hmm…chocolate chips…YUMMY!"

Selphie giggled and Quistis couldn't hold a chuckle but Rinoa kept tapping her foot

"Okay, we got it, you are in a hurry" Quistis said aggressively "Now I'll teach you how to junction, draw magic and to summon a GF"

"Draw magic? You mean, like drawing a picture?" I asked confused

She chuckled "No, like extracting magic from an adversary"

"To do that, you have to concentrate con your enemy's magic, pick one, and then lure it to you…try to draw a magic from me"

"Hum…ok" I concentrated on Quistis…then I started to see things like lights that felt relaxing, burning fires, I could see the ocean, freezing glaciers…then I saw this bright powerful light that made me feel some kind of fear but at the same time some respect…so I did what normal people do when they're afraid…checked out what was it! I lured it out from Quistis body to mine; they looked like 3 green-white balls of energy that went to my body. I could feel their power flowing trough it…

"Ryan! Do you know what you just draw from me?" Quistis said surprised "You just extracted the forbidden magic, Ultima! It's supposed to be nearly impossible to draw from somebody!"

"Wow…It could be beginners luck!" I joked

"Well…anyway, lets move on" She said "To Junction a magic you have to send a magic to a part of your body. So, if you want to Junction a magic to your strength send it to your arms, to junction magic to your vitality send it to your heart and so on. BUT! In order to Junction magic you need a GF which knows the ability to junction that property. That means that to junction a magic to strength you need a GF who knows "Junction STR". I'll lend Ifrit to you so you can junction magic to your strength"

"It's so obvious you're a teacher" I smiled then a she sent a hot scarlet light to me

"That's Ifrit, he is a GF that controls fire, he may talk to you …it will be like hearing a thought even that it will be with another voice" Rinoa explained to me

"Okay, so…to junction a magic to my strength I concentrate sending a magic to my arm?"

Quistis nodded and then I concentrate sending all my Fire to my arms then I pushed a huge log with them and it moved as easy as moving a toothpick

"Good!" the blonde said "Now, summoning a GF is almost like casting magic only that you'll have to ask to your GF to come out and order him hat to do, the higher compatibility you and your GF have, the easier it would be for it to convince it to come out…when you're convincing him you enter in a trance-like status, your GF will use it's vitality instead of yours so if you get hurt your GF will get the damage"

"Hum…okay" I said "_Yo! Anyone there?_" I asked to myself without expecting an answer

"_H_ello Ryan, I'm Ifrit. How could I help you" A deep voice replied from inside of my head

"_Hum…could you please go out and hum…well…that. After that you could return to Quistis_" I "said"

"_Alright, just stretch your arms and call out my name_" He replied and I did as I was told

"_IFRIT!" _I called out as a huge hole of fire opened in the ground and from there a big horned demon came out and then he turned into shackles of light and went out to Quistis's chest.

"Superb! You exceeded my expectative!" She claimed clapping

"Heh, so…now what?" I asked impatiently

"Finally! You're going to learn about healing and supporting magic" Rinoa said approaching to me and cut me with a little knife in the arm

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" I whined

"Now you have something to heal, just concentrate in your healing and said "Cure"…that should do it"

"Fine" I said aggressively and placed my hand above the wound and closed my eyes and concentrated "_Cure!_" I said and rays of green and blue light enveloped my wound and healed it "Wow…I feel my whole arm much better!"

"I'm so glad…now bye!" Rinoa said and stormed out the room mumbling something about buying matching pajamas too

"Whoa! What's wrong with her!" Zell said barely avoiding Rinoa

"Who knows?" Quistis said "Okay, now Zell here is going to train you in hand to hand combat." She explained and walked away

"And don't you dare being to hard with him" Selphie added in a treating way as she left the center

"Heh…you should see Selphie angry, she could do anything to bring you down" the blonde joked

"So…hand to hand combat? What your teaching me karate or something?" I said smiling

"Pretty much like that, I'll just have to kick your ass a lot of times till you could kick mine!"

"…That sounded like something I wouldn't like…" I said looking down

"AWWW! C'mon we'll have fun!" Zell said and with that he started a fight that ended about 12 minutes later

"That was lame" He said mocking me

"Yeah?" Well……Fuck off!" I said staring at him

"Tch, come on! You did pretty well, most of first time fighters don't last 5 minutes with me!" He said in an "I'm the best" pose

"Sure" I said without meaning and punched his arm playfully "_Cure!_" I said and then the green and blue light surrounded me and I felt suddenly relaxed and refreshed then I walked away "Bye Zell, see ya at lunch" I greeted

"Ryan…is there something wrong?" He said concerned

"Huh?" I replied dreamily "Oh its nothing…I'm just tired, y'know all the training and stuff" I lied

"Oh, sure…" he said somewhat down

I kept going trough the halls towards my room depressed "_Tch…he just see me as a friend. What was I thinking? Of course that he would never like me…I always fall for the wrong person…_" I thought on the way to my room and lay on the bed and just did nothing until lunch time when I had to see the guys again…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OWWWWWWKAYS! This was really boring I know…I took me so bubblin' much!

Nevermind…I'm all drained so I wont make a little comment…

YAY TIME!

Ok…YAY! For Yuki, the new character!

YAY! For the stupidity of Rinoa (sorry Rinoa lovers…but that's how I think…got a problem? Deal with it)

YAY! For Zell…who disappointed Ryan (Ryan: HEY! That doesn't deserve a YAY! ME: Whatever…)

YAY! To…ME! And the fact that I'm officially done with chapter 5!

See ya next time in the next chapter of EtPo! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Luv ya all my readers who had read my story this far!


	6. FREEZE!

...I'm sorry to tell everybody that, due to the lack of reviews I had on my last chapter (yes…even the 4 person that reviewed them "¬¬") I'm going to freeze EtPo for a while…or if you want to see it this way…until new advice….OR until people actually start reviewing my fic…whatever happens first.

If any of you opposes me will be murdered slowly and painfully lol, just kidding. If anyone things differently please let me know.

With love, affection, and all that cheesy things.

Your writer. Lionfaq491


	7. Chapter 6: Angel

HiHi! I decided to continue with my story. You know I live to break you guys!...Yup...that's it, I lack of imagination.

Byes!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relative to FF8( If I'd own it the game would suck big time)

**Eternal Portals**

_**-**_**Chapter 6**_**-**_ _"__Angel__"_

-------------------------------------Flashback from last Chapter!----------------------------------

_**I kept going trough the halls towards my room depressed "**__**Tch…he just see me as a friend. What was I thinking? Of course that he would never like me…I always fall for the wrong person…**__**" I thought on the way to my room and lay on the bed and just did nothing until lunch time when I had to see the guys again…**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I lied in my bed a thousand thoughts ran across my head, most of them about this new world I was going to face...magic...monsters...sorceresses...who the hell would thought this things were for real...

"Who am I kidding, I'm gonna suck at this...So what if I can do one magic trick or two...I'm going to need everyone protecting me, I'm going to be just dead weight to all" I thought out loud in one of my "happy" moments

"You're not that bad, as Zell said almost no one gives a long fight their first time" A voice said from outside the door

"The door is open, just pass" I mumbled to the pillow as the door opened and Yuki entered the room

"Hum...I just came to leave this letter but then I heard you talking and well..." He said blushing a little "I'm sorry about the kiss...I got over excited around cute boys..." He said with a little grin

"I'm the one who was to apologize, I overreacted, besides it was a good kiss" I joked as I stood up and sighed . I might never fall for the right boy...but I can always try to make a solid relationship "Maybe now I have to make it up" I said leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips, that gentle kiss quickly became wild and we both ended laying there, Yuki was on top of me and I was ruffling his hair with a hand while my left hand remained in his hip while he caressed my chest and kissed my neck he slid his free hand inside my pants and underwear. Moaning I parted the kiss.

"Yuki, please wait...we're going way too fast...let's take our time" I said looking at those emerald eyes waiting for a response

"Sure, baby" He said smiling "Does this mean we're couple now?" The tanned angel asked holding my hand and nuzzling my neck

"We could say so" I answered holding his hand back, but I felt something eerie inside "We should get going to the cafeteria" I said kissing my new boyfriend's nose

"Yeah let's go" He answered and we made our way there.

After a couple of weeks I started going to Yuki's bedrooms more often and done some "Paired assignments" with him in my dorm while Zell was away on a mission or just away or maybe we just escaped our classes and went to the quad to make out and hang out some time. My particular classes were reduced to Squall's and Zell's only since I already learnt everything from Quisty, Selph Irv and Rinoa. Yet I still had this weird sensation, probably it was the field exams coming.

I got good grades in school and made some friends, but I was in 2 main cliques one was Yuki, Kiba and the other were the guys, by the guys I mean Zell, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and some times we meet Edea and Cid, or Seifer and his friends, or Laguna's place at Esthar so basically when I wasn't with my lover and my best friend I was with the guys. But lately I had been a lot with my boyfriend and less with the guys, I haven't really noticed until the first time I beat Zell, which was the next weekend, the day my field exam was scheduled.

"Hey Zell!" I greeted cheerfully "How was your mission? I heard it was a piece of cake" I asked

"It was, did you cast protect on you already?" He asked coldly as he cracked his knuckles

"Yeah I did..." I said raising an eyebrow "Are you sure you haven't been near Squall for too long?"

"No" He answered flatly as he ran towards me and tried to kick me, but I stopped it with my arm and attempted to punch him with my free hand but he avoid it with a back flip

"Zell what's wrong with you!?" I shouted as he lounged towards me again trying a kick combo I avoided with 2 back flips in a row "You're not the same today!"

The blonde chuckled "How would you know you're all the time with Showa and Silva (Yuki ) I'm amazed you remembered my name!" He said angered. This time I made the first move and ran to where he was and threw a punch to his jaw but he stopped it with his hand and hit me in the stomach "You're not concentrated" He said looking coldly at my eyes...somehow they hurt me more than the punch itself

"You try to concentrate after this!" I said as I hit the martial artist's stomach with my knee and tackled him. Once in the ground I grabbed both of his hands and pressed my knees and legs against his in order to immobilize him, I was on top of him my face a few inches apart from his

The eerie feelings burst once again, all this time I was with Yuki I couldn't forget about those eyes, that mouth, that...that smile...everything about Zell made me melt and I just couldn't try to hide that anymore and now I have his jealousy self below me!

I started blushing "I-I...Don't be stupid Zell...of course I'll never forget you..." I started and then realized what I was about to say "Come on, you were my first friends here!" I said as my head started to slip towards Zell's

"I'm sorry...I don't know what happened back there..." He said blushing his head raising a little too

I could feel Zell's breath going into my mouth, that minty, strong flavour just got me head over heels, but like a sharp razor Kiba's voice ripped the calm away

"OI! Ryan where are you!? The headmaster is calling your name!" He said coming where we are, I rolled quickly over Zell and, blushing in a deep red colour, I walked away as fast as I could. By the time Kiba caught me up I stared at him "I hate you so much" I said in a friendly cold tone

"Yeah I love you too" He said smiling and then he looked at me "What are you going to say to Yuki?" He asked me with a straight face

My response was a loud whine "I don't know, on top of all I have my friggin' field exam now!" I said as I could see Squall waiting by the directory

"Break a leg!" I heard Kiba say as he walked towards the elevator

"I hope I don't" I said to myself then I got over to where Squal was

"Great, now let's get going, the others are waiting on Ragnarok" He said as he walked to the second floor balcony, where people usually arrive to the Ragnarok through the Garden

"Wait, the Ragnarok!? Why do we have to go on the airship, field exams are usually near! And with one instructor not with the whole group!" I started asking nervously

"For some reason the computer set you up in this place, which doesn't figures in any map, any record, it practically doesn't exists, we're the first on going there" He said calmly...which wrecked every one and the last of my nerves

"I'm screwed" I thought out loud as I got on the ship and we flew for some time until we got to a marvellous floating castle. The front yard was huge filled with flowers and statues and a big fountain in the middle, The doors of the castle where sealed and engraved with a lot of drawings...the castle itself looked ominous.

Suddenly a female angel scooped from above and stood on top of the woman, shaped fountain

"Show me your purity, eternal one!" She said as we all drew our weapons out and tried to attack her...but ours hits went through her, literally.

"This fight is between the eternal and me, you are not needed" She said looking down at us and made a hand gesture "_Ultra somnia!_" She said as a yellow light covered the guys and they fell into a deep slumber "Now, eternal one, show me your purity!" Said the angel to me

"Purity!? What the hell does that means!?" I asked angrily as I stretched my hand and chanted "_Orion!_" Then my GF came, Orion was an antopomorph, a beast with human features, he was a giant black lion with silver grey hair and his body was like a human's a huge, and muscular human.

"Feral Claw!" I said and then my GF lunged to the angel and scratched her 3 times...that still wasn't enough. Orion just vanished as the angel shot him with a burst of white light

"Show it to me!" The angel demanded angered

"You want purity!? EAT THIS!" I said as the last of my nerved cracked "_Angels above grant me a heavenly weapon!...Angelic Cutter!_" I said stretching my hand as a stream of piercing holy energy was shot towards the fiend, but it went through her...harmlessly.

"If you won't show me this way you will show me by heart!" She said as he scooped and passed through me, grabbed Zell and flew back to the fountain "_White drain!_"

Angel chanted as streams of white light started to go from Zell's body to Angel's

"Now he will die slowly unless you show me your purity" She said smirking

My eyes widened in horror "WHAT!? LET HIM GO HE HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" I yelled as sparks came out from my fists which where tight as hell

Angel just stayed there, emotionless "Show...-" She started as I interrupted "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I yelled as I fell to the floor feeling desperate and powerless

"They're all suffering because of me...I only bring suffering to those I care for...I'm sorry...Zell..."

I said as I opened my eyes which had turned golden "_Expeditas ventus intercambiare, corpus expeditae, periculum salvatis_!" I chanted then a green light surrounded Zell and me and when the light faded we had changed places, Zell fell to the ground and Angel was drawing my energy instead of the blonde's.

"What are you doing?! You're not saving anyone like this!" The angel exclaimed

"They're all like this because of me...I'm cutting the problem from the root...after all, I don't even belong here..." I said as tears starting coming out from my face. Suddenly random memories started crossing my mind, The first time I got to a garden classroom, when I met Yuki, the welcome party that Selphie gave, sleeping next to Zell...those sky blue eyes...that smile...everything about him...was shattering because of me, because of something I don't even understand, because of a series of circumstances that doesn't even involve him directly, tears kept running through my cheeks "I'm sorry...Z e l l ..." I whispered as a bright light covered me and I felt how I felt softly to the ground...then everything was blank.

After a while I felt someone shaking me and I felt like waking up from a long nap...my eyes still puffy from the crying, and no signs of the GF.

"Ryan are you okay?" Irvine asked as I opened my eyes slowly

"Let's see...I'm breathing...no broken bones...HOLY SHIT!...my hair is all messed up!" I said smiling "I'm fine, thanks" standing up I walked towards Squall trying to avoid Zell's eyes "Hum...the GF?" I asked and got only a lift from the headmaster's shoulders as a response "_Good communication skills_" said Angel and I startled and looked everywhere for the source of sound, the gang started to look at me with confused eyes "_I'm on your head genius_" She continued, then I sighed and relaxed "The GF has junction into me" I said a little embarrassed since suddenly I became the focus of attention...which I don't enjoy very much.

It felt like time started running again, Squall walked up to me asking me to go I wanted to stay there, I had to clear some things up with Angel and walked to one of the edges of the castle, it was like stepping in the edge of the top of a staircase, everyone walked around, inspecting everything and taking several notes, I couldn't care less about what they said.

"_What is that purity you looked for?_" I asked in my mind, waiting for that female voice to answer

"_Magic, energy, destruction, salvation..."_She said _"Purity is a source of energy so great, that is what creates magic, you as a golden mage –the last one to be more accurate- posses purity, the strongest one I've ever seen. Purity can destroy as well can create and mend."_

"_That was what saved me?"_ I asked

"_Yes" _ She answered flatly _"There are different ways to trigger the purity, in fact, each person has a different trigger. Joy, sadness, desperation, anger...you case, tears, tears produced by love, the potential loss of it as in that last case."_

"_Okay...thanks...Err...See ya soon?" _ I greeted and walked over Squall "Lets go"

When we got back to the garden I went straight to my dorm and sat on the bed...The eerie feeling...which I so innocently thought where the exams where...I thought I only liked him...after all that happened...after all that I promised to myself...I ended up falling in love...some people never learn...

The door opened , it was Yuki "Hey baby, how did you do? I bet you were great!" He said closing the door and hugging me. He had a scratch in his cheek and a black eye, but he was cheerful enough to see that he had passed his exam

"I did" I said smiling faintly, surprised on how my voice didn't sound as sad as I were inside "I needed to tell Yuki how I felt...but not right now, the stress on the second field exam is awful, it would be really mean to put another weight in his shoulders...

"Yuki, I'm tired as hell...could we talk later, I fell like shit now" I said...half lying half saying the truth

"Ok, but it's almost dinner time, see you there?" He asked a little worried

I smiled brightly "No, I'm not hungry, must be the exam tomorrow, thanks for worrying" I said with faked happiness and started to strip off my clothes, bye!"

As Yuki walked out the dorm I entered to my king size bed, which I shared with the one blonde angel who made me break my promise to never fall in love again...


End file.
